


A bit much

by Minlem0the0Fool



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Deals, with emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minlem0the0Fool/pseuds/Minlem0the0Fool
Summary: Just a what if for the wonderful ahit 'coffee shop au' from tumblr. How MJ had to deal with Luka missing work too many times. Inspired by Doddledrawsthings of tumblr always a great fan of their fan AUs check them out!
Relationships: Hat Kid & Snatcher (A Hat in Time), Moonjumper & Snatcher (A Hat in Time)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	A bit much

This was a bit much.  
Sure Luka is a good enough worker when he did. A whole week with emergency daughter troubles without any explanation of what the emergency was about makes a grim picture. "Look Luka, I'm over my limit. You're a great worker, but why do you keep using this excuse of your daughter?" 'I don't even know her name.' Swallowing the hard feeling down, "Luka when your ready to explain why. We can work it out, but until then I can't let you work at the Horizon anymore I'm sorry."  
"MJ, I understand" Lukas' voice echoes over the phone. It always sounds off on the old ringer-phone of the shop. Phone-tone blares as the call ends. Well, that happened. 

Turning another number in watching the wheel turn. Luka, what's going on? They were good with work helpful, and had a fun time when working together. Sure our humor doesn't always clicks, but that doesn't make leaving rush hour excusable.  
"Hello Peonys' garden this is Clover how can I-" sweet tone of Clover answers.  
"Hey Clove I did the call, are you busy? I could have a cup with you right now."  
A pause, "Oh MJ, yea I'll be there just gotta put these daffodils in the cooler." Slosh of water could be heard. "Alright, want a dark-roost with caramel?"  
"Mmm surprise me. Be there in ten." Clack goes the phone.  
Sure Clove works at her family shop full time and part time here. She'll be a busy body to keep ahead, but it's nice to make her a treat every now and again. "Hmm still early enough for expresso, and saved a favorite of hers." The, "snatch snack" that just started this week. It's fun seeing the ghosty shape cookies after Halloween.  
Knowing the cafe was empty for both the calls. It just needs a wipe down in a few spots. Luka wouldn't mind doing. Oh wait yea. This isn't going to be fun for the next few shifts. "Ugh, so going on a bone hunt after work."  
"Slow day getting to your head?"  
His frown flipped seeing Clover with her flower braided hair and a vase of flowers setting them on the counter.  
"Aw of course I forgot the order of flower arrangements to come in today." Face palm with a little eye roll. "Of course, guess you can pay me back with a cute little cup of espresso." Grinning as she sets the small vase of yellow daffodils, a blue hydrangea, and red carnations? "This is weird flower talk." "It's just what I had, and it's got your favorite in there so there's that." A line has crossed her lips. "You still think Luka needs help huh?"  
"Yea, its just I feel like there's this big hole I'm missing. Its struck a cord." Nodding she looks to the flowers.  
"Yea I know it's been awhile since a person got to you like this." Taking a sip from the tiny cup. 

It just doesn't make sense to me. Sure he was rough in the first week, but he did the job. He kept at it for two weeks of full shifts. Said he wanted to give his daughter a surprise party for her. The small smile Luka had after another piece of her party got together, he even wanted Clover to make a flower surprise for her. 

The chime of the bell is abrupt, as a girl on a mission stares at him. "MJ, I'm Harriet, Lukas daughter." Blinking "uh hello what would you like?"  
"His job back." Walking to her and sinking to her level the tremble in her fist now apparent.  
"He really needs this he likes working with you and it makes him happy" at her feet drops of water collect.  
"Harriet, what happens when you're dad calls in?" The need to know and here was the answer teller right in front of him. Looking to Clover her dimples showing, "Moon I got another hour of work. If you're not back after that hour I'm calling." She gives me a hug, "wouldn't expect it'll be that long if it's worth your time I'll call you". Her hug helps the nerves of suspense hitting me. "Alright we'll see how it'll go."

Last time he was at Lukas' home was when he offered to help with them moving in, but they didn't have much so giving him a heads up of some cheep, but good shops for furniture. Oxen needed the business. Opening the front door we head to a small living-room with a red couch with a purple blanket that has yellow eyes.

"HARRIET! Where were you? I thought..." over the moon what. His voice, "Luka?"  
"MJ!", the glow from their face is covered up by the chameleon looking paws? Claws? The purple Luka shrinks to his spot on the couch slips behind a pillow. This wasn't my expected answer.

"Da, please I want to stay here it's selfish but..." Luka crawls out. He grows back to the noddle form, still purple. "Oh, Hattie let's be honest, I've been selfish too" he picks her up in a hug.  
Why is this so cute? Wait him curled up like that, big, and purple. He's, "Your the reason I gotta hear all the snatcher stuff from Max and the snult!"  
"Snult?" Hattie said. "Kiddo, we're not going to move. I'm going to talk to MJ and Clover like a big noodle alright. This'll be awhile, so why don't you go play with Mu and Bonnie we'll get the takeout you like, and Mus' mom said she was making cookies with cat faces today!" Hattie looked to Luka still for a bit smile on with a quick hug. Runs down the hall coming back with a owl doc plush handing it to him. "Alright, I'll pickup some cookies for hot coco tonight!" Grabbing her cap she runs out the door.  
Was Luka even human? No wait, he had to be other wise Hattie-unless she's adopted? Magic maybe? "The cow jumps over the moon". Blinking Luka looks to my phone playing the nursery rhyme.  
"Clover?"  
"Yep, are you sure? About letting her in on this?"  
"Honestly no, but you wouldn't keep it from her. Besides the more the merrier right?" He's not wrong, "Cool, uh what are you okay with talking about this?"  
Trying to jester to all of him. He blinks and looks to the plush Hattie gave him.  
"Um I'm not sure, this has been going on for awhile, without." He looks to a photo of him and a little Hattie grinning. He turns to me. "That was a photo done by Vanessa before, MJ, It's just been a hard week for her. I don't have enough to give her what she deserves."  
What?  
"Are you kidding Lu from what I've seen, which by the way your little girl was raised right! Is she will do what it takes for who she loves, and yeah."  
Don't get me started on how cute they were.  
Luka sinks into the couch maybe a bit of a merge? Pats the seat next to him. We talk about, Vanessa the what she did, the why they ran, the time stuck, and how they ended up in Subcon.

"You know this does make sense now that I think it, you did just start working when the 'himbo' tag was put on the back of the shop, but it has legs."  
"Mal seen me when I was mid-form"  
"Ah yea. Can I hold your hand?"  
"Why?"  
"Bones."  
"What?"  
"Do you even have bones?"  
"...MJ."  
"This is important!"  
"Yes, maybe, something?"  
Looks to hands.  
"No."  
"So no hand holding?"  
Luka signs and sets his two fingered hand over my palm. It's so soft, weightless, kind of an angel-food cake or something like that. "Wow, this is like memory foam."  
"I'm not a bed."  
"Wait you can float"  
"Yea"  
"Can I pick you up?"  
"Well... Harriet has so yeah"  
Picking him up he felt like the weight that sank into the couch was being pull away from him to float like a bubble.  
"Huh." At the new voice Lukas' weight appears as we land on the floor. Clover looks inside blinks, "Himbo, your getting whoever tagged my store, so I can get them for a commission of the front." 

Okay trying to untangle from a guy with a feather boa body it's best to let him do the work. Especially when his blushing that bright of yellow. A grumble from my stomach gets both occupants to narrow their eyes at me.  
"Moon did you get that distracted?"  
"Whoops, forgot lunch at the Horizon."  
"I'll get something to eat one sec!"  
Like a cat-snake in a dollhouse Luka carefully moves around and over the couch. Heading down the hallway Harriet did earlier. 

"Huh, you know I'm really relieved this is what you found out." Clove said. "You worried?" The girl I know can clean a thorny roses in five seconds flat.  
"Well, its just I thought since I got him to go for working at the Horizon, and you click clacked while I had to help out with the family shop"  
"Cloves I'm sure this weird friendship wouldn't happen if you didn't stop him with spilling that iced something or whatever."  
"Iced chai I think it was? By the way you still owe me a nice shirt."  
Back from the kitchen Luka had a plate of bacon sandwiches and some steaming cups of tea. Huh, even with no legs and no thumbs he's calm. Not like with work trying to go like it was mafia rush when we had only had one person.

"Your more relaxed like this"  
Luka looks to MJ gulping down a sandwich. Takes a sip from his normal mug.  
"It's my default now, I know it is and I kinda forget about it, but it wasn't fair."  
Yellow reflects from the mug. Luka starts to tear up.  
"How are you two so? Sorry this is a bit much."  
Nope, no tears not now. Getting my sleeve I get at the amber liquid.  
"Are you kidding? We thought you would have a lot more to come out of this like; 'daughter wasn't real' or, this makes more sense than what MJ was suggesting." Ah Clover and her honest heart.  
"Which was?"  
"Thought you guys were under state protection from Vanessa from how nervous you told us about her."  
"Yea, I was really over working my limit being normal, and the tips of my fingers were starting to change color after you told me about Oxens' furniture shop."

Warmth from the tea was good to take in after all the talking. Hmm might tryout that color of yellow for that project. It might hit the last bit needed for it. Getting back in the conversation Clove has her blank face on.  
"Sorry you had to fuck Vanessa to get Hattie." Clover Peony hands down is bluntly honest. 

Lukas' laugh sounded like he needed it for quite some time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading still new to writing stuff, so if I missed something let me know! Hope it was a fun read for you whenever that is or was? Shrugs.


End file.
